Sitting in a Tree
by thebestdamnthings
Summary: “Naruto, I’m pretty sure that stupid song wasn’t meant to be taken literally.” AU. NaruHina, implied SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Nope not mineee. **

**Inspired by a review from and dedicated to graviola. Hope you like it dearie. **

* * *

Sakura was bored, tired and annoyed.

Not exactly the best combination, but it so wasn't her fault. Kakashi choose today of all days to give them a reading assignment to complete during the period while he did his own reading (it was porn damnit, PORN).

Too bad she'd already read the whole book during summer break.

Okay fine, maybe her boredom was her fault. At least she was being hardworking. Unlike some people. Tch.

Sakura would have happily spent the time glaring at the source of her tiredness and annoyance but no, he was currently MIA.

Seriously, where the hell was that moron? He'd been bugging her all night about how to confess. To a girl she hoped.

Letting, or in this case helping, Naruto reproduce could be potentially bad for the human race in general. But Sakura was wondering just who the unfortunate target of his affections was, so she decided to be generous with her advice.

She might have regretted it three seconds after she put down the phone and was cheerfully informed by her alarm clock that she had about four hours of sleep left.

Hell, she was definitely regretting it now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura thought she saw a flash of yellow outside the open window. It was autumn now, so it was probably just some really weird leaf on the big tree outside the lit room.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh my god."

Sakura's outburst must have been louder than she thought it was, because it succeeded in gaining the attention of the entire class, including the teacher. Of course, since there was nothing interesting happening on her side of the classroom, the only perfectly logical thing for everyone to do was to turn their heads to find out what she was gaping at.

"Holy shit!"

"Is that-"

"Awesome, man!"

Sakura wasn't paying much attention to what everyone else was saying. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the little fact that Naruto was outside, swinging from the tree like some deranged blonde chimpanzee.

Yeah…

"What the hell are you doing?!" she semi-shrieked, gesturing madly at the boy in the tree.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Creative huh?" came the rhetorical question and there was a nice loud bang as Sakura's forehead connected with her desk, but everyone was too busy staring at Naruto to notice.

That_ idiot_!

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke repeated, regarding his best friend much more calmly than his girlfriend had.

"I'm going to confess!" Naruto announced proudly, bouncing up and down on his branch in his enthusiasm.

"To who?" the class chorused in unison, some impatient, some excited, all extremely curious.

Naruto's grin widened.

"To Hinata!"

Said girl, whose seat just so happened to be conveniently located right beside the window, blinked.

Wait….WHAT!?

Sakura sat up immediately, craning her neck to get a better view.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said, directly addressing his lady love for the first time.

Hinata's lavender eyes widened as she gave a tiny squeak of surprise, her face turning bright red. Luckily for her, she was facing away from majority of the people assembled, so no one except Naruto saw or heard anything.

Naruto looked away quickly, scratching his head awkwardly. "I guess you know why I'm here so I might as well get on with it."

"I know we haven't known each other for long and that I'm not all that good at this kinda thing. Heck, your cousin is probably going to strangle me for this," Naruto grimaced slightly at the thought. Then his smile was back in place, a blush forming on his own face as he continued. "But I don't care what he does or what anyone says because I really really really like you."

Several girls 'aw'ed. Kiba and Suigetsu promptly burst into that song about kissing in trees, love, marriage and baby carriages.

Hinata was still silent from shock but that was okay since she'd heard everything he had to say.

The moment was sort of spoiled by an odd creaking sound as the tree groaned in protest at the weight of its load.

Hmm… maybe he shouldn't have had that extra bowl of ramen during lunch.

"Naruto, I think you'd better get down now," Kakashi suggested wisely, picking up his little orange book again now that the drama was mostly over.

Naruto merely shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi-sensei! I'll be done in a sec-"

_SNAP!_

Oh.

Great.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the nurse's office five minutes later with an aching head and a very sore wrist.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? How did I get here?" he asked groggily.

"I carried you," Sasuke answered shortly.

"Shizune-san went to call an ambulance. They'll be here any minute," Hinata assured him.

Sakura huffed.

"Naruto, I'm pretty sure that stupid song wasn't meant to be taken literally. Really, what on earth were you thinking?" Sakura berated. Beside her, Sasuke 'hn'ed in agreement.

Sakura lost no time in informing him that he had been too fat for the tree to support his weight and had fallen from a height equivalent to roughly two storeys. But apparently, his fall had been broken by the pile of fallen leaves beneath the tree so he had gotten away with a mild concussion and a fractured wrist.

In other words, he was one very lucky bitch.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto sighed.

"Don't apologize to me, you idiot. Hinata was the one who was the most worried about you," Sakura said pointedly, redirecting his attention to the girl at his bedside.

"I'm sorry Hinata," he winced, looking genuinely contrite, before grinning.

"Looks like I really fell for you huh?"

Sakura could only groan while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Hinata replied gently, placing her hand on his un-bandaged one. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Even though she was still pretty pissed at the stunt Naruto had pulled, Sakura had to resist the urge to squeal when she remembered the speech he'd given.

Then again, the whole tree thing reminded her of that movie, Tar something or other. And no, she didn't care that the hero was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit or that the heroine had been stunned speechless for the entire scene because it was _the _sweetest thing she'd ever seen or heard.

Sakura turned expectantly to Sasuke, who gave her a look that clearly spelled 'don't even think about it'.

"I am not going near that tree."

* * *

**NaruHina. Sigh. Can you say cute? **

**Sasuke said like three lines in the entire thing but whatever. You know he rocks. **

**Thanks again to graviola for giving me the idea. Hearts!**


End file.
